Jack and April
by BatCat
Summary: Jack Mercer helps out his old friend, April Booth. But problems get in the way of the two, as they also help out the network and familiar faces. Multi-crossover in my fanfiction universe.


Jack and April

Chapter 1: Blow

(Note to readers: I'm naming the chapters after songs that have something to do with each of the chapters)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! (Except for the characters' situations and fates)

This place about to blow From Ke$ha's song "Blow"

.

April Booth could barely see anything. Everything was warped, floating, or just totally fucked up. She felt like her head was constantly being pounded in with a frying pan. Every sound to her was increasingly intensified, as if all sound was being played through many loud speakers surrounding her. She couldn't really breathe she was constricted. She couldn't really talk she was gagged. There were many men surrounding her with pretty big rifles, and they were all speaking Spanish. What were they talking about and why was she here?

"Damn it. Am I in Mexico again? I must have passed out "April thought.

She looked to her left and saw a familiar body next to her. The woman bound and gagged next to her was one of the last people she expected to see here, at least, one of the last people to be bound and gagged against her will. The woman was nearly naked (that's how she dressed), had blonde and bright yellow and blue hair, and was wearing spiked 12-inch stiletto boots.

"Stefani?" April almost said out loud, "What is she doing here?"

But her thoughts were soon interrupted. The Mexicans seemed agitated and on high alert. Someone is fucking with them. The men were readying their weapons, and many were leaving the room in this compound to check out what was going on. April could hear the other heartbeats of the men in the silence.

Then

BOOM

The room, actually, the whole compound, filled with the loud and bright, exploding gunfire. The sound shot out April's hearing and she yelled in pain. The dusty, yellow walls turned blood red real quick. Men were crumbling under the force of gunfire. The life fled from their bodies in a split second. Brains and guts were splattering everywhere, decorating the place quite nicely. April shut her eyes and was writhing in pain due to the booming sound. Being hung-over and surrounded by immensely loud sounds was not the best thing to do.

The gunfire was slowing down, and then it stopped. No one was left standing, except for the lone gunman who took down the whole drug lab. That same person's footsteps could be heard coming near the very place she and Stefani was currently being held. The door was kicked open. The tall figure went over to the unconscious Stefani and threw her over his shoulder. No sooner, she felt herself being hoisted this man's other shoulder. She could make out the man shaking his head in shame.

"Why do you do this to yourself, April?"

As soon as April heard that deep, soothing voice, her heart leapt. It couldn't be, could it?

"Jack "

Jack's Point of View

Jack Mercer did not want to believe where he had just been and what he had just seen. After April's ditsy, but well-meaning mother said she hadn't been seen for a few days, he knew something was up, and that something had to do with April's problem. He had spent the last few days tracking her down asking Julio and Luz if they had seen or heard anything, also asking if they saw his best friend Darien anywhere. The next day, he found Darien in a dilapidated bar near the Mexican border, where Darien confirmed the bad news.

"She went looking for drugs and some people caught up to her."

Damn! I thought maybe she got a little bit better since the last time I saw her. She could be dead!

Darien told him where April and the men who took her could have gone. Jack loaded up with all the ammunition he needed. He drove past the border quite easily (he had done it many times before) and 6 miles and 10 minutes farther, a small, run-down compound that smelled strongly of certain chemicals. He took the place down himself, and he fucked those people up. He became quite tolerant toward killing since he last saw his brothers, which was when their mother died, and he was shot. They wouldn't believe how much he grew up. He searched the whole compound, then he found April, and surprisingly, Stefani. He took both of them and put them in his old Challenger. He called Naya, his sweet, but slightly na ve bartender friend, to pick Stefani up. She did just that, although she did ask questions.

"What happened, Jack? Where'd you find them?"

"Don't ask, Naya."

Jack's eyes and the fact that Stefani and April were passed out told Naya all she needed to know.

Now, Jack and April were alone.

April could feel the warm sunshine on her face and the hard leather of the car seat. She opened her eyes slightly, and there she saw Jack. She smirked.

"Hey," April said to Jack.

"Hey"

They both looked at each other awkwardly for a little bit. They couldn't think of anything to say. April broke the silence.

"Long time since rehab, eh?"

"That's all you could say, after all these years? After where I just found you?" Jack replied frustratingly.

"C'mon! Really? You still do drugs too!"

"I don't get myself stuck in drug labs."

Awkward silence ensued once again. Jack then broke the ice.

"I threw out your drugs."

April could not say anything. She only felt a surge of emotions. First anger. Then hopelessness. But both of those emotions were brief. Then, she felt so warm and full of glee. She smiled slightly.

"Always wanting to look after me?"

Jack laughed slightly to that.

"Yeah"

"It's good to see you again, Jack."

At that moment, the old friends were just happy to see each other. 


End file.
